Her Best and Worst Mistake
by Monica121
Summary: It wasn't her fault. It really wasn't. He ran into her. He was the one who offered her the job. But perhaps it was her fault for making the wrong guy fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a challenge that I'm taking up. This one's for Heir of Hufflepuff, because I think she's a riot! I hope this fic will turn out to be something you like.

For those of you who haven't joined the Alliance, do so, because it's fun. The link is in my profile right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I realized this was very… I don't need, parts seemed rushed, so it is revised, as of 5/13/06. So enjoy.

/0/

Ginny didn't _mean _for it to happen. She didn't _plan _it. In fact, it was _him _who ran into _her. _

And it wasn't her sodding fault that he wasn't a total prat afterward. Because, if he _had _been, it would have made it totally easy for her to curse him out and then walk away.

But things didn't happen that way, and that's how Ginny got roped into going for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks with_ Draco_-_sodding-Malfoy. _

He insisted. He had to take the "Youngest Weaselbee" out for a drink. Because he supposedly felt _bad _about ruining her new boots. Yeah-freakin'-right.

She didn't discover what he truly wanted until halfway through her second butterbeer.

"I'm glad I ran into you actually," Malfoy said suddenly.

"Oh really. Why?" Ginny said icily. She wasn't about to pretend that her miserable encounters with him at Hogwarts had never happened. A Butterbeer wasn't about to fix that.

"Because I've got a job open and I need someone to fill it."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You want _me _to work for you? What's the job? Laughing at your jokes? Complimenting your hair? Making your ego just a bit bigger?"

Malfoy glared at her. Then he looked slightly uncomfortable, as if he was unsure whether or not to say what he was about to say. It was rare to see Malfoy so unsettled, and so Ginny was intrigued.

"Well, what is it?" Ginny asked, with the same amount of bite in her voice.

Malfoy glared at her again, and then, firmly and seriously, said, "I need you to seduce Zabini."

Ginny stared at him silently for a few seconds. A thousand questions blasted through her head. The most obvious was: Why the hell is he asking me this? But the one that came out of her mouth instead was, "Seduce? Seduce how? Because I'm not doing… _that _with his slimy Slytherin butt." She didn't want to be, but she was actually kind of interested. She had thought Blaise and Malfoy were pals.

"First of all Weasley, get your mind out of the gutter. Second of all, I am not even going to dignify your statements about Slytherins with a comment, but I suggest you stop it." Ginny rolled her eyes as Malfoy continued. It seemed that he was on a mission. His mind was one tracked, and he didn't have time to lead into what he needed to say. "I need you to get into Blaise's head. Date him. Make him fall in love with you. Then break his heart."

Ginny looked at him like he was insane. "You want _me _to date a Slytherin? Forget it. I refuse to do you any favors. And I refuse to date that slimy git or anyone from your house really. And I can't believe you would even _ask _me that. Why would you ask _me_? I hate you. You know that. _You_ hate _me. _Why in the world would you think I'd work for _you?" _She rambled for a few more minutes, basically unloading all the thoughts in her mind onto him.

When Malfoy could finally get her to shut up, he calmly stated, "I am enlisting you for two reasons. For one thing, if you dump him, it will make it all the more humiliating for _him _considering the fact that you are a Weasley. For another, I know for a fact that he is attracted to you."

At the comment about being a Weasley, Ginny stood up. "I refuse to sit here and be insulted by you."

She was about to leave when Malfoy pulled her back down. "Wait! Please. I need you to do this for me. I don't mean to insult you. I'm… I'm…" He looked like he had trouble saying the words. And maybe that's what made Ginny sit down. Or maybe it was the way he looked when he finally said it. "I'm sorry."

/0/

I know, short. But it's only because I want to get feedback on what y'all think so far. It's not something I normally do. But I'm glad I decided to take up this challenge. It is already, for lack of a better word, been challenging. It is really taking me out of my element. Before I continue, I really want some opinions.

I'm hoping that Heir Of Hufflepuff reads this, because I'm most anxious for her feedback. So, HoH, if you are reading this…. What do you think? I'm really stretching myself here!

Next Chapter: More of Draco and Ginny's conversation. And we find out why Draco wants her to do this, and what she gets in return.

Love,

Monica


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, the feedback has been great! You guys have been awesome. Here's a hopefully longer chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't pretend to, and you can't sue me anyway, unless you are Jo Rowling, and she herself says she supports fanfiction :)

Again, this has been revised as of May 13, 2006.

/1/

Ginny sighed dejectedly as she sat down. "If, and remember, _if _I decide to do this, there are a few things you have to explain."

Malfoy nodded. "I figured you would have some questions. Go ahead."

"I thought you and Zabini were mates? Why all of a sudden do you want to humiliate, and _destroy _him even?"

Malfoy sighed in a very un-Malfoy-ish way. He knew she would ask him that. "Because he is a sodding ass."

Ginny looked at him to continue, and Malfoy shook his head. "Pansy," Was all he said.

"Pansy," Ginny said in a flat voice, almost questioning, but not quite.

"We've been dating, I'm sure you know. Not entirely by choice either. It has been kind of forced. My mother, you see. But then Blaise stepped in. Pansy ran off with him; brought shame onto me and the Malfoy name. And then he dumped her! Dumped her! It isn't enough that he humiliated me once, but then to dump someone that, if my parents pushed for it, I would have possibly married, that is just soiling the Malfoy name completely. And I won't stand for it. Which is where you come in. To soil the Zabini name. And absolutely crush that rat." Malfoy was rambling, Ginny noticed. He must be really shaken. She had never seen him without one hundred percent composure.

"Sadistic much?" Ginny asked.

"Sarcastic much?" Malfoy mimicked.

"You sound like an American."

"I was only copying you."

"Well, what if I _want _to sound like an American?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Stop acting childish."

"And if I want to act childish?"

Malfoy didn't have anything to say to that. Ginny smiled, knowing she had won this round.

"So…." Ginny said. "What's in it for me?"

"Let's just say that I have another job offer in mind—a real one—that you will be guaranteed to you, if you do this for me."

"What's the job?"

"Well, for my mother's birthday, I bought _Witch Weekly _and—"

"_Witch Weekly!" _Ginny exclaimed. "As in, the magazine? For her _birthday?"_

"Well, what can I say? She told me not to get anything too expensive."

Ginny stared at him in shock. "Are you _kidding _me?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and continued. "But the staff has been in shambles. I met with the former owners, and found out a few things about the company. Like that they have been looking for a new editor. And that a certain Ginerva Weasley had applied for the job."

Ginny's eyes went wide with understanding. So _that's _why he picked her. He knew she wanted the job; he knew he could bribe her with it.

She considered not taking it. It was a cheap shot, bribing her like that. But then again…. Then again… it was the job she had always wanted. To have a whole _magazine _at her disposal… _staff _willing to follow _her _orders…. It was the job she had always dreamed of.

She considered, and considered. What other option was there? "Done," She said finally.

Malfoy smirked. "Excellent."

/1/

Ginny had agreed to meet Malfoy for lunch the next day. At a restaurant Malfoy just _happened _to know Blaise went to every Wednesday.

Malfoy arrived at the restaurant first. He got them a table. Which just _happened _to be in the view of Blaise's regular view.

So, when a beautiful red-haired woman that Blaise thought looked vaguely familiar approached Malfoy's table, Blaise thought it would be a good time to just _happen _to bump into his "friend."

"Draco! Is that you?" He asked with fake enthusiasm.

Malfoy tried so hard not to roll his eyes. "Blaise, what a pleasure," He said monotonously.

"And who is your," he picked up Ginny's hand and kissed it. Inside she was cringing. "lovely guest?"

"Ginerva Weasley," She said in an airy voice that only Malfoy could tell she was faking. "Lovely to see you again Blaise."

Blaise was in shock. Ginny Weasley was _hot. _Hell, she had always been hot. But now she was with Malfoy. Which just made her hotter.

Draco cleared his throat. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom. Ginny dear, if they come to take our order, tell the waiter I'll be back shortly." Ginny nodded and Draco walked to the directions of the bathroom. Everything was going as planned.

"So," Blaise started. "I know you are with Draco, but I was wondering if I could have your number, you know, in case I ever need to contact you?"

Ginny inwardly smirked. This guy was more of a pompous ass than Malfoy. She put on a fake sugary smile. "Sure, why not." She quickly wrote out a number on a napkin and handed it to him.

Blaise was about to open his mouth when both Malfoy and the waiter came to the table. Blaise nodded at the pair and left.

/1/

After the waiter left, Draco asked, "Did he do it?"

Ginny smiled. "That man is a bigger ass than you are," Ginny said.

Malfoy glared at her. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yup."

Malfoy cleared his throat in a professional matter. "So I think from here on we should meet once a week or so, so that you can report what's going on. We'll work out the details in advance. Is that good for you?"

"Perfect," Ginny said.

It was odd. They had this eerie sort of understanding between the two of them. They weren't arguing, but pleasantly conversing. It was new for them, so obviously there were a few slip ups. She had to kick him under the table a few times for calling her "Weaselette." But then again, she wouldn't have expected more from him.

/1/

Ginny got back to her apartment a few hours later. She and Malfoy had discussed the finer points of the agreement before calling it a night. Now all she had to do was wait.

She didn't have to wait long either. It would seem that Blaise was more eager than she expected. He called that night.

The phone hand rang three times before her roommate, a Gryffindor who had been in her year, picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Amy, her roommate, said.

Ginny could hear a voice on the other end, deep and masculine.

After a few seconds, Amy was handing the phone over to Ginny. "It's for you."

Ginny took the phone and thanked Amy. "Hello?" She said, as if she didn't know who it was.

"Hi, Ginny, it's Blaise. Blaise Zabini. The one from the restaurant today. While you were with Mal—Draco."

Ginny grinned into the phone. Everything was going according to plan.

"Blaise, hi."

/1/

Ah, the seeds have been sown. This chapter was written better than the first chapter, so there are fewer revisions.

I'm updating soon. Keep reading :)

Love,

Monica


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, don't kill me. I lost my inspiration for this story. But I'm going to work hard now to bring it back.

If you read this from the beginning, go back and read 1 and 2 over, because they've been revised.

Disclaimer: It isn't mine.

Also, I lost the challenge I am writing this from, so now I'm just going with the flow. Let's see how it goes.

And, by the way, this is FANON Blaise, not Canon Blaise, and this story does not correspond with HBP.

/2/

_Ginny took the phone and thanked Amy. "Hello?" She said, as if she didn't know who it was._

"_Hi, Ginny, it's Blaise. Blaise Zabini. The one from the restaurant today. While you were with Mal—Draco."_

_Ginny grinned into the phone. Everything was going according to plan._

"_Blaise, hi."_

When he realized that she knew who it was, he seemed more confident.

"Hello Ginevra," Blaise started, trying to sound smooth and dashing. He had a nice telephone voice, Ginny had to admit.

Ginny briefly wondered why Blaise Zabini of all people had a telephone, but shook it off.

"Is there anything specific you are calling for?" Ginny asked, in that same fake, sugary sweet tone.

"Well, yes, actually," Blaise said. Ginny rolled her eyes for a moment, imagining Blaise puffing out his chest and trying to sound as macho as possible. Ginny felt sick to her stomach. Blaise, Ginny heard, was clearing his throat, still trying to sound as dashing as possible. "I have this party on Saturday night. And I was wondering if you'd like to attend."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Gee, Blaise, I don't know. I think I'll have to check my schedule. I'm just _so _busy, you know." Ginny had always been slightly defiant, and she wasn't going to give in right away.

Blaise, sounding slightly deflated said, "Oh, well, um. Just give me a call on this number, if you, uh, decide you can't come. The number is—"

Ginny cut him off, "I have caller ID." Ginny gloated slightly to herself at the fact that she cut him off.

"Oh. Well. Right then." If Blaise hadn't sounded completely deflated before, he did now. "Well, I'll talk to you later than, Ginny."

"Toodles," Ginny said in that sickly sweet voice. She laughed slightly to herself, and then hung up the phone.

Ginny sighed, and then laughed. The whole situation was ridiculous. Was she really going to do this? Could she afford not to?

She sighed, and thought of her current job. She wrote small pieces. They often held little significance, or went unnoticed. And the pay was awful. She despised the _Prophet. _

But for now, there was little she could do. Not many other papers or magazines were hiring. Especially journalists fresh out of Hogwarts. Everyone was looking for people with more experience.

She had applied for the editing job on a mire whim, hoping that perhaps they'd have some other small job, maybe an open columnist position. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought the editor position would be possible.

And now it was. Via Malfoy.

She wondered what her parents would think, her getting involved in a deal with the devil, so to speak. But they had been casualties of the war, and there was no way to ever find out their thoughts. But she had a feeling they'd have not been happy…

Suddenly, Ginny was shaken out of the thoughts of her parents. The phone was ringing.

/2/

Ooooo, Slight cliffy. So who should be at the phone? Who do you WANT to see at the phone?

I'll try to update soon. Everyone, I credit Taking Back Sunday and Dashboard Confessional for this chapter, because they were playing while I wrote, and they helped me.

Be on the lookout for an update! Sorry this was so short… I just needed to take a baby step to get this story going again…

Love,

Monica


End file.
